Sweepstakes games allow a player to reveal a prize associated with a sweepstakes entry ticket. Electronic sweepstakes games allow a player to reveal the results of a ticket through a visually pleasing display on a computer or other gaming terminal. However, electronic sweepstakes games do not always keep the player engaged. The present system and methods recognize and address the forgoing considerations, and others, of prior art system and methods.